gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper (Skinny)
Jasper, nicknamed Skinny, is a Homeworld Gem who briefly appeared in "That Will Be All". A defective Quartz soldier from the Beta Kindergarten, she is tall and skinny instead of muscular and bulky like most Quartzes. She is a subordinate of Blue Diamond and commanded by Holly Blue Agate. She is employed at Pink Diamond's Zoo as a guard, and she is a member of the group of friendly Quartz guards known as the "Famethyst". Appearance Skinny has moderately light orange skin with scarlet markings. Her eyes are yellow with black pupils, has feathery black eyebrows, and resembles her perfect "sister" Jasper in this manner. Unlike the other members of the Famethyst, her top does not cover her entire torso, fitting her like a short tank top, leaving the majority of her torso bare. Her blue uniform has a Blue Diamond insignia. Personality Like the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, Skinny has an easygoing personality. Skinny has a sharp and sarcastic sense of humor, joking that the Amethysts are "cliquey" and constantly talk about the Prime Kindergarten. with the other members of the Famethyst. Skinny dislikes her commander Holly Blue Agate, who frequently abuses the Quartzes both physically and mentally (disdainfully referring to Skinny and Carnelian as "hideous off-color Betas"). Because of their distaste for Holly Blue Agate, Skinny and the other Quartzes assist in helping Steven and Greg escape from the Zoo. When Holly Blue Agate is being humiliated by the Crystal Gems, Skinny mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. History Skinny was created on Earth in the Beta Kindergarten during the Gem Homeworld's control of the planet. She was presumably created for Pink Diamond (like the other Quartzes created on Earth), but after Pink Diamond was allegedly shattered, they were reassigned to Blue Diamond and sent to Pink Diamond's Zoo in order to maintain and protect the facility, under Holly Blue Agate's command. "Beta" A Quartz whose Beta Kindergarten hole is malformed and described as "skinny" is briefly alluded to by Amethyst in "Beta", presumably referencing this defective Jasper. "That Will Be All" The Crystal Gems' Amethyst meets many other Homeworld Quartzes (whom she refers to collectively as "the Famethyst"). These Amethysts inform her of her serial number being Facet-5 Cut-8XM. Among the Amethysts and Jaspers are two defective Gems: "Skinny", a tall and skinny Jasper, and Carnelian, shorter than most Quartz. Skinny jokes that the Amethysts are "cliquey" and constantly talk about the Prime Kindergarten. When Amethyst asks where Carnelian is, Skinny says that she’s off celebrating no longer being the shortest. Later, the Crystal Gems escape but are stopped by Holly Blue Agate. When Holly Blue is being humiliated, Skinny mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. Skinny waves goodbye happily as the Crystal Gems are able to escape. Abilities Jasper possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Being a Quartz Gem she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Shattuckite. * When fused with Amethyst, Ice, and Carnelian, they form Cranberry Zandrite. Relationships The Famethyst Skinny is a member of the group of Quartz guards nicknamed the "Famethyst". Both defective Gems from the Beta Kindergarten, Skinny seems to have an especially close friendship with Carnelian. Unlike other Homeworld Gems, the other Quartzes are kind to defective Gems like Skinny and Carnelian. Skinny jokes that the Amethysts are "cliquey" and constantly talk about the Prime Kindergarten. When Amethyst asks where Carnelian is, Skinny says that she’s off celebrating no longer being the shortest. Holly Blue Agate Skinny and the other Quartzes are commanded by Holly Blue Agate. They dislike their commander, who frequently abuses the Quartzes both physically and mentally (disdainfully referring to Skinny and Carnelian as "hideous off-color Betas"). Because of their distaste for Holly Blue Agate, Skinny and the other Quartzes assist in helping Steven and Greg escape from the Zoo. When Holly Blue Agate is being humiliated by the Crystal Gems, Skinny mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. Amethyst Skinny and the members of the "Famethyst" quickly become friends with Amethyst, who they consider part of their group. All made on Earth, the Quartzes have a playful, 'sisterly' relationship with Amethyst. Skinny and Amethyst are both defective Quartzes. Crystal Gems Skinny and the "Famethyst" are quite friendly to the Crystal Gems, happily waving goodbye after helping them escape Homeworld. Gemology Gemstone Information * Jasper is the zodiacal stone for Leo, Virgo, and Scorpio. It is a planetary stone for Mars, and is associated with the element of fire. It is also an alternative birthstone of March. * Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. * Jasper is a variety of quartz with a chemical composition composed primarily of silicon dioxide. * Jasper comes in all colors, mostly striped, spotted or flamed. Jasper herself has multiple markings across her body, a reference to this. * Jasper's chemical formula is SiO2::Fe2O3, where the iron oxide (Fe2O3) make jaspers take a red-orange coloration. * The name 'Jasper' is directed from the Greek word for 'spotted stone', referring to its natural multicolored, flame, spotted, striped-like structure. * Jasper can be found in different colors such as red, brown, pink or green. * Jasper is an aggregate (mixture) of microquartz and/or chalcedony (Sardonyx and agate) which gives the gem it's stripes. Gemstone Gallery Tumblr ojc0trKWT41rxy3lqo1 540.png|Skinny fusion dancing with Amethyst, Carnelian, and Ice. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Jaspers Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Quartz Category:Defective Gems Category:Off Colors